Story of Us
by 14ABFFD-Ayim Imeka
Summary: A Messed-Up One-Shot About The Story of The Daughter of the Dark Lord And The Boy-Who-Lived


**So, now I'm just making a string of One-Shots, featuring Harry Potter Characters. . . and most of them will be rated M, so . . . if you don't like these, you can choose to not read these if you wish.**

**Now, I present to you,**

* * *

**Story of Us**

**A**

**One-Shot**

**About**

**The**

**Story of**

**The**

**Daughter**

**of**

**the**

**Dark Lord**

**And**

**The**

**Boy-Who-Lived**

* * *

Aleksandra De Wilde gazed sadly at her ex-boyfriend, Harry Potter.

The young Slytherin's enchanting violet eyes suddenly met those mesmerizing green ones of Harry Potter, but his gaze was icy cold, without a trace of regret, while hers were filled with some sort of longing, pain, depression, and love. For a moment, Harry's gaze softened, but then they hardened instantly.

"Aleks, c'mon, you've been staring at Harry for a long time, now. . . do you want us to talk to him?" Aleks' best friends, Samantha Nicolini, Amirah Stavrolakis, and Lyra-Amaryllis Black chorused together.

Aleks simply gave them a bitter, pained, forced smile.

"I don't think he even wants to talk to me anymore." Aleks ground out, her violet eyes flashing.

"I doubt it." Amirah, the "shy" Hufflepuff, snorted doubtfully. Aleks gritted her teeth.

"Really? Here, I'll try, that'll prove you wrong." Aleks rolled her eyes, before standing up, and walking over to Harry. He was casually chatting with his two friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger.

"Harry?" Aleks felt uncertainty suddenly fill her up, mixed with nervousness. Harry turned to face her, his emerald eyes momentarily shocked, before they turned an icy Avada Kedavra green quality.

"Miss De Wilde?" Harry responded coolly, rolling his eyes. For a moment, Aleks wanted to lash out at Harry, but reluctantly reined her temper in.

"Harry, can I talk to you?" Aleks, for a moment, glanced behind him, at Ron and Hermione. "In private." Aleks added nervously, her foot tapping against the floor.

"Anything that you need to say can be said in front of my _friends_." Harry emphasized 'friends', giving Aleks a cold stare, that seemed to stare straight into her soul.

"Harry. . ."

"I'm sorry, but only my _friends_ can call me Harry, Miss De Wilde." Harry interrupted coldly.

"Fine. Mr. Potter, why did you break up with me?" This time, true curiosity peaked through her question.

"Because, Miss De Wilde, you're nothing but a little slut." Harry responded icily, hate gleaming in his green eyes.

Aleks reeled backwards immediately, shock and hurt clear in her heart-melting violet eyes.

"What do you mean?" Aleks asked quietly, her voice laced with true confusion and hurt.

Harry stalked forwards and held her forearm in a death grip, fury clear in his heartbreaking green eyes.

"You know what you did, and I _saw _you with Malfoy. You're nothing but a fucking slut, who can't get over the fact that the world can't revolve around herself." Harry spat acidly, causing Aleks to flinch at the amount of hate in his voice.

"What do you mean? I didn't cheat on you, I never would. Draco is simply a friend." Aleks replied, her voice filled with hurt.

"Really? I highly doubt that." Harry sneered viciously, glaring at the Slytherin. "Now fuck off, you little Slytherin slut." Harry hissed, shoving Aleks, causing her to fall to the floor rather painfully, her ankle twisting until they heard a pop, and her head colliding with the floor harshly. Harry and his two friends stalked away. Aleks had noticed that her friends were also gone, when she felt a deep, wrenching pain in her heart, in her soul.

Slowly, tears dripped out of the corners of her eyes. She couldn't feel any pain, instead, it all turned into numbness, before she blacked out completely. The last thing she heard was a soft voice, murmuring "_I'm sorry_", before her world turned black.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_"Little slut."_

_"The world doesn't revolve around you, you know?"_

_"Bitch"_

_"Mudblood"_

_"Death Eater."_

_"Coward"_

_"Whore"_

_"Prostitute"_

_"Teacher's Pet"_

_"Silmy Snake"_

_"Slytherin"_

_"Disgrace"_

_"Waste of Space"_

Aleks slowly blinked as she awoke, feeling a pounding in her head. As she regained her consciousness, Aleks noticed that she was still in the hallway, with a pool of dried blood around her. Gritting her teeth, Aleks struggled to stand up, feeling dizzy from the blood loss. But, the moment she moved, a flash of pain went through her body, and she screamed in pain. Aleks fell back onto the stone floor, her head resting on the cool stone. Slowly, she felt her momentary strength ebbing away, and before she knew it, she'd fainted. . . again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Dreamscape::..._

_"Hey, Harry?" Aleks asked curiously, her bright, lively violet eyes shimmering in the sun's ember glow._

_"Yes, love?" Ignoring the faint blush on the Slytherin Ice Queen's cheeks, Harry pecked her lips, before sitting backwards patiently._

_"Why'd you choose to date me, out of all the girls in the world?" Aleks questioned, her lips pouting, as she waited for an answer. Harry smirked, before leaning towards Aleks' neck, his lips ghosting over it, as he smirked._

_"Because you intrigue me." Harry smirked._

_Then, unable to resist it, Harry kissed Aleks, hauling her off of the rich blue loveseat. For a couple of minutes, they made out, starting from sweet and slow, before it accelerated. By now, Aleks' hands were deeply tangled in Harry's messy hair, while his hands danced up her tee-shirt, before it reached the clasp of her bra. And that was when they stopped, refusing to go any further._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Aleks awoke the second time, her head pounded and she could hear a shrill sound in her head, which was driving her crazy. Aleks struggled to get up, and when she actually did, she was quite surprised, but her victory didn't last too long, because before she had the chance to fully get up, she fell to the floor once again, her head colliding with the floor roughly. Aleks cursed, and used her hands and feet to drag and propel her in front of the Room of Requirement. Quickly, she entered and shut the door, before snuggling on the floor.

"Penny!" Aleks quickly summoned one of the Hogwarts elves. With a "Pop", the small elf appeared, a horrified look on her face when she saw the state Aleks was in.

"Miss Aleksandra!" Penny shouted, hurriedly snapping her fingers and 'magicking' Aleks onto a comfortable white bed. The elf produced a couple pain relieving potions and a splint for Alek's ankle, as well as some blood-replenishing potions and an anti-concussion potion. Aleks quickly downed all the potions, gagging at the vile taste, and carefully put the splint onto her right ankle, wincing at the pain it brought her.

"Penny, thanks so much. Can I have a butterbeer and some rice?" Aleks requested quietly.

"Yes, ma'am!" Penny shouted, before she "Popped" away. After about five minutes, Penny returned with what Aleks had requested, on a tray.

"Wow. . . thank you so much, Penny." Aleks smiled, a genuine smile, before wishing for a mirror in front of her. Immediately, it appeared. Oh, how she loved the Room of Requirements. . . After finishing her small, but delicious meal, Aleks stood up from the comfortable bed, wincing as she put weight on her ankle.

In her reflection, Aleks could see sharp violet eyes. Once so mesmerizing and enchanting, now they had been reduced to a dull purple quality. Aleks also glimpsed raven black hair, with streaks of purple, blue, green, and white. It hung to her waist in loose curls. Aleks had a beautiful figure, really, and had absolutely no trace of fat, when you gazed at her. She had a thin face, with a narrow nose, and her figure stood at five foot seven inches, quite impressive, actually. She had perfect vision, but whose to wear light blue wire framed rectangular glasses, which actually did nothing to improve her vision.

After examining herself thoroughly, Aleks undressed by the bed, oblivious to the boy that had entered the room, and snuggled under the covers, slowly falling asleep. But before she fell asleep, she felt warm lips place themselves gently on hers, before she heard _him _whisper , or perhaps she was just hallucinating,

_"I love you, Aleksandra De Wilde."_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aleks tapped her fingers on the table, very impatient, unlike her normal self, as she waited for Dumbledore's speech.

"Good evening, Hogwarts!" Dumbledore greeted.

Aleks had spaced out for the rest of the speech, until she heard:

"This year, we will be having a Halloween and Christmas ball. The theme of the two will be announced two months prior to the ball."

Hearing this, Aleks choked on her water, causing the majority of the students to turn to her, before coughing rapidly, clearing the water in her trachea.

"WHAT THE F-" Aleks started, but cut herself off abruptly. "Uhm. . . nevermind. . ." Aleks muttered, ignoring the snickers.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"The theme of our Halloween Ball is masquerade."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The nervous girl smoothed down the hem of her dress. She was dressing up as an angel.

"Aleks, stop hogging the mirror!" The girl froze when she heard the voice of her best friend, Sammie.

"Shut up, Sammie!" Aleks called back, finishing her outfit with a beautiful flower clipped to her bun, which had white and silver ribbons intertwined within it. Slowly, she walked out of the dressing room, drawing gasps.

"Oh my gosh, Aleks! You look absolutely stunning!" Aleks' other friend, Lyra Black, gushed. Lyra was dressed as a Greek goddess-Artemis, while Sammie was dressed as Aphrodite. Stepping in front of another mirror, Aleks inspected her costume.

It was a spaghetti-strapped white dress, with a gold silk sash that went over Aleks' left shoulder, which was attached to a matching silk ribbon that went around Aleks' chest. Small golden lines by the base of the dress were sewn in, and a golden halo was floating above Aleks' head (due to magic, of course). What the other people didn't know was that Aleks was actually wearing a pair of short-shorts under her dress. . . so. . . if she fell. . . y'know. . . Anyways, what finished her outfit were 3-inch golden heels with thin white and gold straps that held them onto the area just below her knee.

Slowly, Aleks grabbed her wand, slipping it into the side of her dress, against her porcelain skin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Look, Harry! Is that. . . Aleks?" Amirah, one of Aleks' friends, and a friend to Harry, asked. Aleks nodded to Harry and smiled to Amirah, before walking off to join Sammie and Lyra.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" Aleks watched, as one of the Ravenclaws fell backwards to the floor. Immediately, fury soared through her veins.

Augustus Rookwood was celebrating his kill, when he felt a wand pressed to his neck. He froze.

"Make one wrong move. . ." Rookwood heard a young girl's voice say, and he recognized it immediately.

"Aleks. . . little Mudblood. . ." Rookwood hissed. Aleks smirked and twisted her want, causing Rookwood to moan in pain.

"Watch your mouth, dear Augustus, before I tell father again. I don't really think that many people appreciate the Cruciatus curse. . . well, maybe you do, since you aren't exactly _sane_." Aleks smirked.

"What the hell do you want, De Wilde?" Rookwood hissed.

Aleks smirked again, a cold look passing over her face. Slowly, she leant over to Rookwood's ear.

"To kill you." Aleks whispered coldly, before incanting, "_Avada Kedavra_' under her breath. Immediately, Rookwood fell to the floor, dead.

'_ALEKSANDRA DE WILDE!" _A voice roared, freezing everyone, and causing them to form a large circle around the seventeen year old. A snake-like figure appeared behind the girl.

"Yes, father?" Aleks replied coldly, causing many students, and even staff members, to gasp or gape in shock. Harry included.

"What did I tell you about killing people?" Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr., more commonly known as Lord Voldemort, questioned, amusement flashing through his red eyes.

"Well, dear daddy of mine, you told me to avoid killing people, unless they irritate me, or threat, or even try to harm me." Aleks replied smoothly, her violet eyes flashing.

"So, why exactly did you kill Rookwood?" Voldemort asked lightly, his red eyes calculating. Aleks rolled her eyes.

"You know how much I dislike seeing people die in front of me, right? Well, unless I killed them. . . So, he killed Alecia Corner, who was actually one of the only people who were nice to me." Aleks responded coolly, her enchanting violet eyes flashing.

"So you kill him?" Voldemort asked.

"Yup." Aleks smirked vindictively, the bloodthirsty side of her coming out, once again.

'Damn, and I knew that having a child with a dear Bella was a bad idea. . ." Voldemort trailed off. Aleks raised her eyebrows.

"Well, you're lucky that I have enough self control not to kill certain people." Aleks scoffed, ignoring the stares from the people around them.

"ALEKSANDRA DE WILDE! STOP THIS NONSENSE AT ONCE!" Professor McGonagall, head of the Gryffindor house, yelled. Aleks rolled her eyes. . . again . . .

"Sorry, Professor, but I'm _trying _to prove a point to this Dear Daddy of mine." Aleks fluttered her eyelashes innocently, her violet eyes filled with half-hearted annoyance. Voldemort simply rolled his eyes.

"Er. . . Aleks . . . who exactly is your mother?" Harry asked tentatively, though you could see the hatred in his green eyes.

"My mother? Well . . . first off, Potter-do not, never, under any circumstances, call me Aleks. You lost that months ago. And Neville, sorry about this. My mother, dear, dear crazed, insane mum. . . well, my mother, is another famous Azkaban escapee. Most people know her as Bellatrix. Bellatrix Lestrange, nee Black." Aleks said softly, shooting a slightly apologetic look at Neville.

"And . . . " Aleks paused, wrinkling her nose, "I never do understand why, in the first place, you 'did' my mother." Aleks shook her head in mild disgust. Voldemort grimaced.

"_The worst decision in my life_." He hissed in parseltongue.

"_Hey, daddy! I can understand it, too. So, what exactly do you want, anyways?" _Aleks replied, rolling her eyes at the horrified gasps of the "peanut gallery".

"_Why are they more afraid of the fact that I can speak parseltongue than the fact that I'm Voldemort's daughter?" _Aleks mused in parseltongue as Voldemort vanished into the mist.

"_Maybe because they know that since you're Voldemort's daughter, you're the heiress of Slytherin_." Aleks' head shot up when she heard a hiss, and she frowned slightly.

"Whatever." She muttered.

"So," Aleks cleared her throat, "I believe it's probably best for me to leave the school now." Reaching into her robes, she pulled out a resignation letter for Hogwarts, and magicked it to Dumbledore, before walking away. The school was still too stunned to think of chasing or stunning her.

"Wait, Aleks!" Aleks turned slightly when she heard Harry's voice.

Aleks quirked an eyebrow, frowning in confusion.

"C'mon." Harry grabbed Aleks' hand quickly and dragged her outside, so they were standing by the lake.

Taking a deep breath, Aleks asked,

"What do you need, Mr. Potter?"

Reaching into his pocket, Harry pulled out a small item, before unshrinking it. It was the size of a shoe case. Harry handed it to Aleks, without saying a word. Slowly, Aleks lifted up the lid of the box slowly, not knowing exactly what to expect. She gasped in surprise when she saw what it contained. Aleks placed the lid under the box as she set it down hesitantly. Her violet eyes brimmed with unshed tears. Slowly, a tear slid down her face as she looked to the floor.

Inside, were multiple pictures of her and Harry, before Harry had broken up with her.

"Why?" Aleks whispered softly, her eyelids closed, her hands coming up to her face, her make-up smearing.

"I...I thought that want these, just to show some of the happy memories that we had together, before I...before I broke up with you . . ." Harry said quietly.

That was the last straw. Aleks fell to her knees. Immediately, with his Seeker instincts, Harry caught Aleks and cradled her gently in his strong arms. His lips brushed against her ear as he hummed a soft, soothing tune. Slowly, Aleks' sobs became silent.

"I'm so, so sorry, Aleks." Harry whispered, before a crunch of dried leaves was heard. The couple on the floor looked up to see Ronald Weasley, brandishing his wand at the ex-Slytherin.

"C'mon, Harry, what are you hanging out with the Death Eater for?!" Ron shouted. "And YOU!" He rounded on Aleks. "You must have had bewitched him. _AVADA KEDAVRA!_" The jet of green light shot at her. Aleks was frozen in surprise and shock. But the curse didn't hit her. A lifeless body fell to the floor.

"HARRY!"

..:.::.:..

"Love. . . love, wake up. Aleks." Aleks woke up, sweating, her throat raw from screaming, to see her fiancee, Harry Potter.

"HARRY!" She shouted in relief, embracing the twenty-one year old. She pressed her lips against his, her heart thudding with relief.

"Thank Merlin you're alive!" She whispered against his lips, her eyes bright with tears.

"I already promised you, I'd never leave you." Harry replied, slightly confused, but resumed kissing his love anyways. "What happened, Aleks?" Harry asked quietly, his lips brushing against her cheek.

"Nightmare. . ." Aleks replied, her eyes wide. "You died." Aleks breathed, trying desperately to calm herself down.

"I'd never leave you, my love." Harry replied gently, pressing soft kisses on her neck and pulling her onto his lap gently, his hands wrapped around her waist.

"Love you, Har." Aleks whispered softly, turning and kissing Harry.

"Love you too, Aleks."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Aleks finished typing, her mouth curling into a smile.

"What are you working on?" Harry asked, his bright green eyes peering over his wife's shoulder. Aleks stood up and pecked Harry's lips quickly.

"_The Story of Us_"


End file.
